


Fucked

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Lucky finally sees Elizabeth for who she really is.





	Fucked

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Fucked  
Characters: Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber  
Pairing: N/A  
Rating/Warning: R. AU, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: Lucky finally sees Elizabeth for who she really is.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own LL2. Just wish that Lucky would get the kids and toss the whore out of his life permanently. Also Lucky is VERY OOC. You’ve been warned so don’t flip out.  
Words: 405 without title and ending.

*Fucked* Drabble

Unable to take the scheming and lying anymore, Lucky walked into the living room and turned to face Elizabeth; the expression he wore was sad.

“I can’t do this anymore, Elizabeth; all the cheating and the lies. I hate it. I feel like I don’t even know you anymore.”

Elizabeth walked over to Lucky and tried to get him to calm down. “Lucky, I love you, you know that. I forgave you for sleeping with Maxie and for doing the drugs. You love me too; otherwise you wouldn’t have forgiven me for sleeping with Jason and Nikolas.”

Lucky stared at the woman he had once loved and said, “I used to love you, or maybe I loved the idea of you. I don’t love you anymore; at least I’m trying not to. You’re no good for me anymore.”

Tears fell from Elizabeth’s eyes and down her cheeks as she asked, “What am I going to do? I can’t go to work, take care of Cam and Jake and now myself and this baby. Say you’ll help me, Lucky, please!”

Lucky was finally immune to Elizabeth’s tears. After having been witness to them too many times in the past few years, her tears did nothing for him now except to anger him.

“I can’t help you, Elizabeth. I’ve been trying to help you for years, but you keep throwing me away and you throw my help in my face. I’m going to be blunt here. I’m sorry but you’re just going to have to face it: You’re fucked.”

Elizabeth was stunned that Lucky would speak to her that way. It took several moments to sink in that yes those words had come from Lucky’s mouth.

She tried to hug Lucky but when she reached for him, he stepped away. “You don’t mean it. Please Lucky, I’ll never cheat again, I promise.”

Lucky shook his head. “Elizabeth, I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I’m just trying to do what’s right for me and the boys and my being with you isn’t right for us. I’m sorry, I’m moving out. Just because we won’t be together anymore, it doesn’t mean I love the boys any less.”

Falling silent, Lucky was surprised when Elizabeth turned and bolted from the room and out the front door of the house.

He sighed softly, hating that he was hurting her but knowing that he needed to be true to himself.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to the readers.


End file.
